


Sollux Has a Sudden Realization

by Runs_With_Moogles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hacking, Human quadrant filling, M/M, Sober Roxy, Troll Romance, Troll Serendipity, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Moogles/pseuds/Runs_With_Moogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux realizes he's surrounded by humans. Stupid, soft, adorable humans. And all his quadrants are filled. Huh. </p><p>Quick drabbles with Sollux/ Most humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux Has a Sudden Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Bluhbluh, this was a weird bunny... Enjoy!  
> Important: Since Sollux has that whole duality thing, his relationship with Dirk and Roxy is a little funny in this universe. Dirk is their pale slut pretty much, but really just Sollux's moirail and Roxy's sibling whom she sort of has a pale relationship with. I dunno...
> 
>  
> 
> So I wrote this in? Ninth grade? I think? Anywho, it's not that great but I want to leave it up here for nostalgia now. I haven't read it since I posted it and am a little afraid.

When humans were first introduced to the group of adolescent trolls, Sollux was, at best, apathetic and at worst, detested the whole race. So when Sollux realized that all of his quadrants contained one human, he flipped his shit. His shit was more flipped than pancakes at a pancake flipping contest. More flipped than Karkat’s shit.

 

Roxy patted him on the back once he cooled down from this realization, and since she was a silly human she still didn’t realize that that was not a flushed gesture. He must have made a face or something because the pat was counteracted with a large kiss on the lips. She pulled back and gave a devilish grin.

 

“Want to see who can hack down the other’s firewalls the fastest?” She propositioned.

 

“Is that a euphemism?”

 

“Come to the computer room and find out.” She left with a wink and far more hip swinging than was 100% necessary.

 

He entered the room and found out that it wasn’t a euphemism when his pale mate was there.

 

Although… No, Roxy had suggested it once, but, Sollux’s moirail pointed out that he was really, really gay and they were siblings.

 

So, that was that. They spent the next four hours creating and destroying firewalls. Roxy won on both accounts; having hardest to crack firewall and getting through to both of theirs fastest. It occurred to both of the boys that this was true to life and not just computers.

 

She then pumped her fist and dropped her voice an octave, “It’s like talking candy from a baby!” Her eyes widened, “Hey, I should kick both of your asses in Fusion Frenzy too! I just got the alchemy code for it.”

 

“I don’t think you understand relationships…” Sollux commented.

“Shur Ah dwo,” She said in a mock accent, “We make sure we’re not a danger to other people or ourselves. Nowhere in the book does it say that we can’t have a little sibling rivalry. Especially since this is just translated troll relationship stuff to sibling relationship stuff.”

 

“Whelp, talking about sibling rivalry reminds me of other rivalry which reminds me that I have a hate-date to honor,” Your moirail stood up and left with just the amount of hip swinging as was necessary.

 

“Is the firewall hacking still a euphemism?” Sollux asked once Dirk was clear of hearing distance.

 

“Yes and- hrm... You have a hate-date too,” Roxy said.

 

“I… No I don’t.”

 

“Yup you do. Go to your room right now,” She said, like she was back to being Rose’s mom.

 

Sollux hung his head and walked from the computer room and down to his transportalizer.

 

Roxy faintly cackled as he walked from the room.

 

He opened the door of his room a little bit before a peachy hand snaked out and pulled him in. Jade and Eridan were waiting inside.

 

“I’ve been reading books about ashen relationships,” Jade started, “It suggested some feeling and trust exercises but they all sounded stupid, so, we’re going to play video games and eat mass amounts of junk food!”

 

And they did just that.

 

They crammed onto Sollux’s crummy couch and Jade almost killed everyone with her spikey dog-elbows. A couple of hours later, she was lying across them and then they deteriorated into a cuddle pile. It was eight o’clock (by the clocks that Karkat had instated for a bit of normalcy) before a pizza was alchemized. Sadly, the only code they had was olive and pepperoni so, Sollux flicked all of his olives at Eridan while Jade glared at him.

 

Once the trio was done with dinner, Eridan piped up.

 

“See ya’ later, Sol. Dave’s waitin’ for ya’.”

 

His two auspictises left, Eridan pulled ahead, but, Jade lingered long enough to leave him a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

 

Sollux pondered whether he was supposed to chill until Dave showed up or seek Dave out. His question obtained an answer as Dave swung the door open as widely as possible.

 

“Good evening!” He said, ironically, while tipping an invisible hat.

 

“Hey, shitface.”

 

“That the best you can do?” Dave taunted.

 

“Why the fuck are you even here?”

 

“Roxy m- wait a second, that would be giving you what you want. As your kismessis, I refuse. I’m going to be 100% selfish from here on out.”

 

Dave smashed Sollux into a wall with far more force than was needed. Small white hands snuck between the two and gently forced them apart.

 

“Bam!” Roxy shouted, “Twenty rupees!”

 

“This would be hot if you weren’t a six year old on the inside and technically my mom,” Dave commented.

 

“Well… You’re technically my mom,” She stuck her tongue out just to polish off the gesture, “Anyways, Sollux, all of this was to prove a point, do you see it?”

 

“Humans are fucking amazing and I love you,” He blurted, still out of breath.

 

“Bwee!” Roxy exclaimed, pulling the two of them into a hug, “You secretly have a brain!”

 

“Oh thanks,” Sollux sighed.

 

“Now you can hack my firewalls,” She said, pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Okay bye!” Dave exclaimed, absconding the fuck outta there.

 

“We should close the fourth window before doing that,” Sollux pointed out.

 

“I’m sorry I ever doubted your brain!” She said before doing the void-y thing.

 

Your screen went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Merf... Rereading this made me realize that maybe I should have slowed it down a bit? It sounds a bit like a skeleton or over-view that could use some/ a lot of fleshing out...


End file.
